Cassandra
Cassandra Nerenied is the mastermind behind the Lady’s Village. An amoeba who believes in social darwinism (survival of the fittest), Cassandra is a ruthless and hateful monster. She has a unique ability to change her anatomy and reconstitute her body in any way she sees fit, forming stomachs and other bizarre organs outside of her own original body. Under the belief that the world should reject the weak, she devours every human that comes across her path. She battled Alice the XV (Fifteenth), who believed in coexistence, for the title of the Monster Lord on equal terms, but lost. Luka investigates the Lady’s Village having heard of a rumor that men never return once they step in, and during a discussion with Cassandra, she points out there's no truth to it. However, Alice the XVI (Sixteenth) notes something strange within the village; there are no men. When Luka heads back, the females reveal to be monsters and attacks under Cassandra's order. As Luka heads out to defeat the mastermind, Alice wonders if he stands a chance against her. After defeating Emily, Cassandra’s daughter, the mastermind shows up. The sealed scylla begs her mother to restore her so that they may fight Luka together, however Cassandra follows her beliefs and devours her daughter, much to Luka’s horror. Cassandra reveals her true form, flooding the house with her flesh, and attacks. Luka barely holds out until Alice intervenes and explains about her mother's and Cassandra's backstory. As they talk, Cassandra renders Luka immobile and attacks Alice with her corrosive flesh. As the Monster Lord and an issue from the previous generation, Alice must pass judgment on Cassandra. After realizing the technique of the amoeba, Alice uses her Eyes of Chaos to dissolve the flesh, which also begins dissolving Cassandra. The amoeba begs for mercy, but Alice's eyes go cold, stating that she’d tread Cassandra’s ideals for assisting a weak creature, and the amoeba experiences the same fate she had put unto her prey. Without Cassandra, the Lady's Village becomes leaderless and empty. Encyclopedia Entry “The Lord of Lady’s Village, she also competed against Alipheese the 15th for the Monster Lord’s throne. Extremely strong, she is one of the most powerful monsters in the world. It appears as though she can trace her lineage far down the line to the Fateburn family. An extremely cold-blooded monster, she preys on any man to come into her village. Her victims are believed to be in the many hundreds. Holding the genes of many different monster lines in her, it seems as though she can produce offspring of many different types. In addition, she is able to control her flesh freely. Using that, she can form her digestive organ outside of her own body, and watch her prey be digested with her own eyes. Wrapping up her prey in her organ, Cassandra usually forces them to have multiple orgasms, until they have no semen left. After that, she enjoys watching them as they slowly dissolve away.” Attacks Corrosive Prelude: Normal attack, will trigger skirt bukkake on losing. Flesh Waltz: Multiple hit attack with 2 strikes. Will trigger hand bukkake on losing. Melting Rondo: Multiple hit attack with 2 strikes. Will trigger breast bukkake on losing. Digestive Tango: Multiple hit attack with 2 strikes. Will trigger lower skirt bukkake on losing. Sticky Symphony: Multiple hit attack with 2 strikes. Will trigger skirt bukkake on losing. Black And White Concerto: Multiple hit attack with 3 strikes and triggers bind. Leads to Dissolving Sonata '''on the next turn. '''Dissolving Sonata: Binded attack which follows from Black And White Concerto. Embracing Serenade: Triggers bind status and causes damage. Leads to''' Prey's Requiem on the next turn. '''Prey's Requiem: Binded attack which follows from Embracing Serenade. Battle Overview A powerful monster that is almost as powerful as the Four Heavenly Knights, she should not be underestimated. She has various bind attacks and deals high damage, so Gnome is required for this battle. Meditation is not necessary; after dealing a small amount of damage, Alice intervenes. Dialogue ensues and Alice forces the flesh to dissolve Cassandra, thus killing her and ending the battle. If Luka succumbs, she forms a bizarre organ around Luka as its flesh squeezes him and traps him, forcing him to ejaculate. If she defeats him with any of her binded attacks, a vore scene occurs with her embracing him as her flesh surrounds him. In either case, she ends up devouring and killing Luka. Trivia *All of her skills are named after different subgenres of classical music. *She shares a few characteristics to Blob Girl, however due to the fact she is formed from flesh and her anatomy includes various organs, she is not clasified as a slime and as something else entirely. Gallery Human Cassandra.png Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Bosses Category:Lady’s Village Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 2 Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Disguised Monsters